un nuevo comienzo
by uzumaki-yuske
Summary: despues de la muerte de naruto, los tengu junto con el clan maldito les roban a los dioses la lanza de la creacion. naruto por encargo divino tendra que atravezar el infierno y reunir un equipo para recuperarla.


Hola a todos, este es le primer fic que subo aquí, y tal vez tengan o tal vez no, tengan idea de lo tanto que batalle para poder subirlo. Bien, como este es el prologo solo les dire las acotaciones, en el capitulo 1 pondré algo mas que tenga que poner.

Acotaciones:

-bla bla- dialogo

bla bla pensamientos

"bla bla" diálogos de animales o lecturas

Desclimer: naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de mashashi kishimoto (el cual no debería molestarse por esto teniendo en cuenta a todo el relleno que pierrot le mete a su serie) esta es solo una forma de entretenimiento, un escape de la realidad abrumadora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo comienzo.

Prologo.- es un nuevo principio, no el fin.

El cuerpo de un rubio caía desde 15 metros de altura, azotando contra el suelo fuertemente, sus ojos azules se mostraban inexpresivos, su boca estaba abierta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las señales de una anterior lucha. Nueve sombras paradas sobre los dedos de una estatua miraban el cuerpo inerte del último Jinchuriki.

-Hemos tardado casi un mes pero por fin terminamos, ahora todos los Bijus son nuestros - dijo un enmascarado.

-Si, ahora podemos poner en practica la siguiente fase del plan - dijo un sujeto con círculos infinitos en sus ojos.

-He Sasuke kun te encuentras bien - dijo Kisame.

-Hmp, que te importa el como me encuentre - contesto el Uchiha.

-Acabas de ayudarnos a asesinar a tu mejor amigo.

-El ya no significaba nada para mi- dijo sasuke y desapareció siendo imitado por sus compañeros de Taka.

-Hay 15 guerreros de la hoja fuera del recinto - dijo una de las personalidades de Zetsu.

-Que sugieres hacer Madara - dijo Pein.

-Dejemos que se lleven el cuerpo, después de todo ya tenemos al Kyubi, además tú estás muy agotado, Naruto kun te exigió al máximo y Konan no podrá contra los 15 ella sola. Será mejor que se salgan de ahí.- dijo Madara y desapareció.

Ambos Akatsuki decidieron seguir la recomendación de Madara y salieron por una salida secreta en cuanto des-invocaron al tótem, justamente un par de segundos después la entrada del recinto explotó y los 15 Shinobis de la hoja entraron al lugar encontrando solo el cuerpo tendido y sin signos vitales del rubio.

Una chica de pelo rosado corrió hasta el cuerpo y comenzó a revisarlo, no creía lo que venía ante sus ojos, era imposible, no podía ser verdad, ella comenzó a tratar de curar las heridas del cuerpo, esperando que reaccionara de la nada, pero era inútil, Naruto estaba muerto, no existía técnica medica que pudiera traerle a la vida de nuevo. La chica comenzó a gritar el nombre del Jinchuriki desesperadamente, mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos e iban a caer al cadáver. El resto de los Shinobis de la hoja guardaron un terrible silencio luctuoso ante la desesperación de Sakura, poco después otra de las Kunoichis rompió en llanto, junto con uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras que el perro que los acompañaba comenzó a aullar de dolor, Shikamaru se dejó caer al piso, y comenzó a llorar por la muerte de su amigo, por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, Chouji se llevo las manos a la cara para evitar que los demás vieran como sus lagrimas se mezclaban con sus mocos, Ino, su compañera de equipo trato de reconfortar un poco al Akimichi, Sai se mantenía serio, sin embargo logró notar que algo húmedo salía de sus ojos y se deslizaba por sus mejillas, el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse que eran aquella sustancia, cuando y cuando al fin lo comprendió se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, Yamato lloraba en silencio junto con Shino, otros 6 Shinobis que la Hokage había enviado de apoyo se limitaban a estar en silencio, Kakashi se sentía fatal, había perdido a otro de sus amigos, sin embargo el ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, lo cual no era nada bueno, el había faltado a su promesa de protegerlos su ojo derecho se mantenía lo mas serio que podía, sin embargo su ojo izquierdo, el ojo de Obito, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sakura había dejado de gritar, ahora lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, Kakashi avanzó hacia ella y se arrodillo a un lado de la chica, y la tomo por el hombro llamando su atención.

-Sakura, ya es suficiente, déjale ir en paz. – le dijo el ninja copia.

-NO - gritó la chica.

-Sakura, ya no podemos hacer nada, apártate, llevaremos el cuerpo de regreso a la villa, y le daremos los funerales que se merece, no hay mas que hacer - insistió Kakashi.

En la destruida Konohagure no Sato...

Sensei, amigos, toda una generación, Ranas y demás personas se encontraban reunidos en el cementerio, lugar donde serían enterradas las cenizas de Naruto. El silencio, el lamento, la tristeza, contrastaba enormemente con los sentimientos que cada uno sentía en ese lugar, un resplandeciente solo iluminaba el verde campo de los caídos, no hacia calor, ni frio, el clima era perfecto. Para realizar cualquier actividad al aire libre, excepto una... despedirse de un amigo caído.

-Parece que Naruto quiere que sigamos adelante - comento una rubia con implantes - este día describe perfectamente a Naruto como el era, siempre alegre, preocupándose por los demás, deseando proteger a todos, queriendo ser el mejor. –concluyó.

-Maestra, que haremos ahora - dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Tsunade - me refiero, a que Akatsuki por fin ha capturado al Kyubi, no sabemos cual es su siguiente movimiento, la aldea esta casi totalmente destruida, habemos muy pocos Shinobis y hemos perdido a uno de los más fuertes, como nos prepararemos para lo que viene.

-De la misma forma en la que siempre lo hemos hecho Sakura, con la voluntad de fuego, mientras exista esa voluntad Konoha existirá y estará preparada para luchar hasta el final contra lo que se le ponga en frente.

Un luz brillante le molestaba, muy lentamente abría los ojos pero la luz era tan brillante que le calaba, pararon unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiera ver con "claridad", se encontraba desorientado, no sabia donde estaba, que hacía ahí, el por que estaba ahí, todo lo que podía recordar era como unos dragones le golpeaban lo siguiente era todo negro.

-Siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto, pase por favor - dijo una voz chillona.

Naruto comenzó a darse cuenta de donde estaba, era un lugar extraño, se encontraba en una especie de recepción y estaba hasta el frente de una fila de lo que parecían ser columnas de humo, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Hey tu chico, Uzumaki Naruto - muévete y entra rápido, no hagas esperar al jefe que se molestará y eso perjudicará tu juicio – dijo un sujeto grande que vestía zapatos, pantalones de gala, camisa blanca y corbata negra, usaba anteojos y estaba completamente pelón, en su frente sobresalían un par de pequeños cuernos.

¿Juicio? Que quería decir ese sujeto y ¿Cómo diablos es que sabía su nombre? Naruto estaba totalmente confundido, no podía entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De que juicio estas hablando? - le pregunto Naruto.

-Estás en la antesala del purgatorio. Has muerto. Soy Guri-oni. El juicio de tu karma.- respondió el sujeto - el grande y poderoso Enma te espera para juzgarte así que apresura y entra en el despacho.

-Has dicho que estoy muerto.- dijo Naruto asustado.- ¿Cómo es que pasó eso?

-Detalles sin importancia - respondió el ogro y tomó a Naruto forzándolo a atravesar la puerta que estaba frente a el.

Aquella habitación era norme, en ella había torres y torres de papeles, un enorme escritorio que abarcaba casi toda la habitación de lado a lado, y un enorme y gordo sujeto con la piel roja (n/a: para no batallar y por que estoy escribiendo esto a las 2: 30 am imagínense a Enma Daio Sama de DBZ) sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Así que tu eres Naruto, he. En vida fuiste un Jinchuriki, no veo la necesidad de juzgarte, los sujetos como tu fueron sacrificados por el bien de los demás y fueron mal tratados, muchos de los demás Jinchuriki cometieron actos de verdad barbáricos, pero se le perdona por la carga que llevaban, pero de todos, tu eres el que mas merece el perdón, Uzumaki san, pese al odio que sentías, pese a la carga que soportabas, jamás levantaste la mano contra quienes te dañaban, no veo la necesidad de seguir con esto, tu irás al paraíso, estarás ahí por 10 años y luego renacerás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo en una o dos semanas, depende de cómo empiece la escuela


End file.
